


Anything My Love

by hulafreaky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly's love for each other is strong. So strong that she is willing to do anything he wants. Tonight, she is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything My Love

Molly gave herself one more look over in the mirror, nodding approvingly before flopping onto the bed as she heard the door creak open. He had arrived home. She was all dressed up, her hair curled perfectly, just the right amount of make-up and all topped off by a lacy bustier lingerie set, and a leather collar around her neck. She had gone through a rough day, and by the end of it, she really just wanted to blow off her steam.

"Molly?" Sherlock called from downstairs. "Are you there?"

"I'm in here." She called down to him, her heart thudding a bit as she sat upright. She was a little nervous, unsure how Sherlock would feel about her in lingerie.

Sherlock walked up the stairs and headed for their bedroom. He looked up and saw Molly's scantily clad appearance. "Molly." He moaned her name at the sight of her. He shook his head as if he wasn't seeing straight but yet, she was still there, dressed in an outfit that made him aroused almost instantly.

"Do… do you like it?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked up at him with wide wanton eyes. "I got it just for you." She pushed out her chest just subtly enough to showcase her breasts, scooting back to make room for Sherlock on the bed.

"That was," He gulped. "Very kind of you." He strode over to her and pressed his lips against hers with enough pressure to lay her down on the bed. He climbed onto her, not parting their lips at all.

"I missed you," she whispered out breathlessly between kisses. "I'm all yours." She reached up and ran her fingertips delicately along the side of Sherlock's neck, kissing him passionately, almost desperate in her actions.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. He began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling foolishly at the tiny buttons. He practically ripped the buttons off in frustration.

She let out a deep longing groan as she watched him work on his shirt. God, he was perfect. His muscular chest always seemed to be threatening to tear his shirt at the seams. And she couldn't deny that she liked him better shirtless. She reached forward and ran her hands down his chest, pushing his shirt off and pulling him back down.

"Molly." He moaned. He flipped them around so she was straddling him. He sat up and kissed her hungrily, not wanting for them to part ever. He fumbled around with her bustier, not knowing how to help her out of it. He pulled apart for just a second. "A little help?" He flashed her a smile.

She giggled softly and nodded, reaching up to unlace the garment. She pushed it off and then pulled back to shimmy out of her panties, leaving her in nothing but the leather collar. She reached forward and returned her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. "Take me, Sherlock." She breathed out.

"Of course." He whispered in her ear. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He stood in front of Molly, stroking his arousal carefully as he took in her beautiful creamy white body.

She felt her insides churn with anticipation as she stretched out, watching him eagerly. "You're so gorgeous." She whimpered and crawled towards him, reaching out to slowly aid him in stroking his member.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He smiled, leaning down to her for a kiss. "Molly? Would you do me a favour " Sherlock asked. He's always wanted to try oral but they usually get so excited that they skip right over it.

"Anything, Sherlock." She reached up and pointed to the collar. "This is my little way of saying, tonight, you get whatever you want." She ran her nails down his chest, leaving red streaks along his pale skin.

He groaned loudly. "Can you.." He didn't know how to ask. He just pointed to his arousal. "Please?" His cheeks burned red, embarrassed by his request.

She didn't speak, just smirked and began slowly kissing down his chest, letting her tongue tip out to lick him as she made her way down and down. She finally came to his hard cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. Her eye fluttered shut and she let out a deep groan of satisfaction.

"Ohh." He moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let his head tilt back with pleasure. "Molly." He let her name slip from his lips. He's never felt this kind of pleasure before. All of her energy was focused on sucking on Sherlock's manhood. His hips bucked causing him to hit the back of her throat with the tip. He looked down at her in fear. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She gladly took him in as his hips bucked. She groaned and pulled back slightly, licking his tip and shaking her head before returning to take his length into her mouth, deep-throating him once more.

Sherlock smiled with pleasure. "Molly. I need you." He moaned, pushing her back down on the bed roughly.

She panted and stretched out, her body writhing with need. "I need you too Sherlock."

Sherlock carefully guided himself into her, pushing in slowly and stopping whenever she moaned so she could adjust to his size. "Oh, Molly. You feel," He groaned, not able to finish his sentence.

Molly's breath caught in he throat as he pushed into her . "Oh g-g-g-od," she whimpered, clenching around him. "G-good," was all she could muster to say.

He pushed all the way in, holding still until she gave him a sign that it was okay to move. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to be gentle to her, using all his strength to not pound into her.

She panted and nodded. "Go ah-head," she whined, her eyes falling shut. "Feels so good."

He started to move. He pulled out then pushed in at a steady pace. He shut his eyes at first letting the ecstasy overwhelm him but he opened his eyes to look at the beautiful woman he was filling. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly letting his tongue graze her bottom lip as he pressed into her.

She opened her mouth to let her tongue run along his. He was perfect, and she loved him. He felt amazing, and he was perfect.

He began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He pounded into her, not parting their lips. He was close. Very close. And Molly's moaning in his mouth was definitely speeding up the process.

"H-h-harder," she begged, loving it when he was hard. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the minute, and knew she wouldn't last long.

"As you wish." He smiled and pounded harder into her. He loved the friction they were creating. Sweat began to bead down his temple. "Molly, I don't think I can last much longer."

"M-m-me neither." she growled under her breath, closing her eyes.

"Let's come together." He smiled, kissing her once again, holding on for dear life until she responds.

"P-p-please," she groaned, and moments later, she couldn't last any longer. She began to come, clenching around him.

The feeling of her walls tightening around him was enough to send him off the edge. He came hard, releasing his fluids into her. He rode out their orgasms until they cane down from their high. He dropped on top of her with no energy left in his body.

She was practically screaming as she felt him releasing into her, his hot seed gushing through her body. She panted and whimpered, holding him close, going limp.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he finally built up enough energy to plop down beside her.

"I love you too." she replied quietly, a grin spreading on her lips. "That was…. oh wow." she let out a soft groan and rested against him.

"Definitely." He replied. He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. "Why the sudden," he paused to think of the right word. "interest?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, I love you." She smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
